Robyn's story
by MeraNova
Summary: Based off the new series. when 14 year old Robyn Wilcox finds herself captive she can only pray for her favorite bat to save her. Rated for swearing, and the occasional stabbing people with a scapel...JK


A/N: based off the new Batman series. I've often thought it'd be funny if Batman's Robin was a girl so I decided I'd do just that. I own Robyn, Ami, the hook-nosed lady, Rachel, Yumi, Brandon, Mr&Mrs. Wilcox, and Kenny. Originally set for Halloween but I changed my mind. May the story begin!

* * *

Robyn's chat with Ami

October 27, 2005

7:14 PM

**RobynTehRobin: **Hey Ami

**HiHiPhan: **Yo Roby

**RobynTehRobin: **I gotta ? to ask

**HiHiPhan: **shoot

**RobynTehRobin: **If the future of America depends on us y is it that so little $$ is spent for education?

**HiHiPhan: **Because only college is important, there4 the only way $$ is spent. (Sure……Whatever.)

**RobynTehRobin: **ha-ha-ha, seriously tho, America rides on us but skools get so little $$

**HiHiPhan: **Bcause they're only using us!

**RobynTehRobin: **I kno! Skool is "The man"'s way of keeping us down dude!

**HiHiPhan: **Yeah, it's somethin to keep us busy while our parents "go to work" but 1day, we'll bust 'em in action. They probably go somewhere else during the day

**RobynTehRobin: **And those "take your kid to work" days are just ploys to make us think they're going to "work"

**HiHiPhan: **Yep! What a bunch of users. They make us go to skool to keep us busy & do chores when they come home by sayin "We went to work all day to make money for your food, now do the chores!"

**RobynTehRobin: **"The man"'s plan shall fail, REVOLUTION!

**HiHiPhan: **LOL, yep one of those days

**RobynTehRobin: **Viva la revolution! Should we skip sometime and follow our "parents" if they really are our "parents" anyways

**HiHiPhan: **Huh?

**RobynTehRobin: **Should we skip sometime &follow our "parents" to "work" to see if it's really "work", yes or no?

**HiHiPhan: **Sure why not, next 2sday?

**RobynTehRobin: **Sry, no can do, I gotta eye Dr. then, getting new glasses

**HiHiPhan: **KK, seeya 2morrow? U dressin dwn 4 hippy day?

**RobynTehRobin: **Hellz yeah! Whoa, G2G dude, l8r

**HiHiPhan: **l8r dude

* * *

Hippie day at a local Gotham High School

October 28, 2005

8:00 AM

"Alright students, I hope you have your dollars." A tall lady with a hook nose stood in the front of the classroom. She stood at about six foot, not counting how she wore three inches worth of odor-eaters in her simple Mary Janes. She wore a white polo short sleeve shirt under a black vest, also with this ensemble was a black skirt that ended right above her crisp white stockings. Her long graying hair was pulled into a beautifully done French braid and then it went into a regular braid. I moaned quietly to myself, I forgot my dollar.

"Yo Robyn, this is from Ami." Whispered a boy behind me. A small folded paper was passed into my hand when I put it back towards him for the paper which I unfolded under my desk. Inside was a dollar and "Ain't I a saint Roby?" scribbled in red ink. I chuckled as I waited for my name to be called.

"Ami Thomas." Called the woman, all the students called her "Hoshi no shi" which basicallymeans "death's star" in Japanese, but her real name was Mrs. Shugars. Ami charged up and was back in her seat and a dollar was in Mrs. Shugars' hand before you could say "hi" I sat bored out of my mind until I heard her say "Robyn Wilcox." Then I, like Ami, did it quickly so it could be done and over with. "Thank you all for your dollars; they will be donated to Hurricane relief. Have a good day." And with that the hook-nosed woman left the room.

* * *

Walking home from a Halloween party

October 28, 2005

11:34 PM

I yawned wishing I had called a cab as I adjusted my face mask so the eyeholes were even with my eyes; it kept shifting making it hard to see, even with my new contacts in. Yeah, I do wear glasses but when I have to wear a mask I wear contacts, it's a deal I made with my parents. "Yo birdie! Wait for the Brandon-ator!" I stopped letting my friend Brandon catch up with me as he adjusted his own mask. He decided he would go as Joker, so as a joke I went as Batman, I even made a few of his gadgets. I made a little fake monitor, pocket sized of course, and I got Ami to "activate" it every time Brandon did something wrong. It was really funny, I'd start chasing him all around the room with a "bat-arang" as we've taken to calling them. Anyway, it was really dark outside, and cold…

"So Brandon, have a good time?"

"Yeah, 'cept you chasin' me around the room with a wooden Bat-arang." We laughed. I felt a slight blush coming into my cheeks. "What's wrong, you cold or somthin'?"

"No, no I'm fine Brandon…" I lied, he eyed me out of the corner of his eye. I heard something behind me and spun around. "Odd, I thought Iheard something."

"Well, let's keep going, wouldn't wanna get home after midnight." Brandon cut in, I nodded as I turned back towards home and started to walk. "I have a riddle for you to pass the time, more of a mystery really."

"Shoot Brandonio." I said calmly.

"1) Don't call me 'Brandonio' and 2) sure, here we go. A man falls in love with an avid animal lover, the man hates animals so he lies to her to get her to like him. He tells her about his great-grandfather finding a gold vein but his mule was pregnant, he let the mule have its foal and-" He was talking so slow it was annoying.

"His flaw was that mules have ho children. Mules have only 23 chromosomes and they are all female." I answered cutting him off. "Sorry Brandon. I've done my research on animals."

"Oh...I thought you heard it before." Brandon stopped suddenly, I realized we were almost home, almost to his home anyway, we were at my place. "Shall I drop you off princess?"

"Well, aren't you being my knight in pathetic armor." I said jokingly, he laughed softly and suddenly grabbed onto my hand. "What?"

"You're hand is warm…Actually I have a question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Do you think it's possible that you can love your best friend?" He spewed.

"I've never thought about it before, I guess so. I'm really tired Brandon, see you tomorrow? How about that new pizza place? Cool, I'll see you at eight next week. I just remembered my project." I started each question as he nodded but I didn't really need his reactions to tell me he'd say yeah.

"Sure, later birdie."

* * *

Walking to Robyn's date

November 5, 2005

7:30 PM

"Almost there, ACK!" I yelped as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley way. "Let me go, I'll give you anything you want just let me go." I said struggling against the figure. It was already dark out, save the lights in buildings, so I could hardly see his face.

"The problem kid is, I want your fear and there's only one way to get it." Snarled the figure, I found myself pinned to the alley wall so I knew what I had to do. I raised one leg and, as fast as I found possible, I kicked him in the chest knocking him back a bit. "You can't hurt me." He sneered, I went to run but something was keeping me in place. "I'm…The Scarecrow." I knew that my face was getting pale as I saw him in the light of a passing bus. He was literally, a scarecrow.

"Please...just let me go." I heard myself whimper pathetically. He shook his head as if asking what the fun was in that. I don't know how or why but suddenly I found the strength to run, which I did. Only to find myself at a dead end, this guy knew his dark creepy alleys. I turned around to the offensive but found some type of gas being sprayed into my face, I coughed and found my heart beating faster, and I was somehow scared stiff. _'Was it that gas?' _I thought weakly before the final blow was dealt, a knee went into my gut faster than my roundhouse kick. My head spun and my vision swam, darkness swept into my vision from the corners of my vision and as it closed in to total blackness I hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

A/N: So, who likes it? It'll be better next chapter I hope. If anyone has suggestions, not flames, I'd be glad to hear-erm, read them. Flames will be used to make s'mores and five reviews (general reviews, hopefully good reviews) until I put the new chapter up. Sneak peek for whoever want it! Oh yeah, I mixed my usual format with the format from "Tears of the Tiger", just how the chapters start. I thought it'd be better if scarecrow actually K.O. Robyn since she's an awsome fighter but man, when she skips a meal cause ahe sin't hunrgy her body's weak. Now, for the sneak peek.

* * *

Scarecrow's plan

November 5, 2005

11:04 PM

I moaned as the darkness slowly gave way to light. I was just plopped onto the floor of some old warehouse; apparently this guy didn't think I'd look for a way out, he was wrong. I stood and almost fell to the floor but I steadied myself, I struggled to stay standing as I walked to a ladder.


End file.
